Closer
by sweetestlittlelies
Summary: Hermione/Draco. Songfic to Closer by NeYo. Hermione and Draco are in a club, and end up going back to his place. Rated M just incase.


**Disclaimer: When I marry Draco Malfoy, I will own Harry Potter; but until then, I do not own it. In addition, I do not own the song closer by NeYo.**

**A/N: I just wanted to write this so I do not completely fall off the face of the Fanfiction universe. Well, here is the story, and remember to review!**

_Turn the lights off in this place,  
and she shines just like a star,  
And I swear I know her face,  
I just don't know who you are.  
_

_Turn the music up in here,  
I still hear her loud and clear,  
Like she's right there in my ear,  
Telling me that,  
She wants to own me.  
To control me, _

_Come closer_

_Come closer._

He could barely see anything because the place was so dim, but he did not care. All he was looking for tonight was someone that would have her way with him. He looked around the club and saw her. Her face looked familiar, but with all of the alcohol he had consumed, he would have thought a tree stump looked familiar. It might have been her silver jewelry or sequined dress catching the bit of light there was, but she was standing out from the crowd like a devil in a room full of angels. He talked to her earlier at the bar, and he could still hear her voice in his head; filled with Lust and Alcohol.

_And I just can't pull myself away,  
under a spell I can't break.  
I just can't stop,  
I just can't stop,  
I just can't stop,  
I just can't stop.  
And I just can't bring myself no way,  
but I don't want to escape.  
I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop,_

_I just can't stop,  
I just can't stop,  
I just can't stop._

He couldn't help himself. He started walking towards her as if he was under some sort of spell. He knew what he was doing, and he knew he should stop, yet he didn't want to. He didn't want to stop the chain of events that was sure to happen after he walked up to her. He didn't want to stop the rush he got when he got near her. He couldn't stop it.

_I can feel her on my skin;  
I can taste her on my tongue.  
She's the sweetest taste of sin,  
the more I get the more I want.  
She wants to own me.  
Come closer,  
she says come closer._

He walked up to her and stopped in front of her. She caressed his arm and he leaned down to kiss her. He tasted a mixture of their alcohol, Whiskey and Vodka. He also tasted a certain something; he could place just what it was but it was something. He wanted more, more of her, more of her body, more of her everything. '_Come closer,' _she whispered in his ear before kissing his neck. He knew she would be the one that he wanted for the night.

_And I just can't pull myself away,  
under a spell I can't break.  
I just can't stop,  
I just can't stop,  
I just can't stop,  
I just can't stop.  
And I just can't bring myself no way,  
but I don't want to escape.  
I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop,_

_I just can't stop,  
I just can't stop,  
I just can't stop._

His head was spinning until they landed in his bedroom -decorated with Dark Green walls and a dark wood canopy bed. They both stumbled back onto the bed and fell on top of it -while still making out like two hormonal teenagers.

_Come closer,  
Closer,  
Closer,  
Closer,  
Closer,  
Closer,  
Closer.  
I just can't stop no,  
I just can't stop no,  
I just can't stop no,  
I just can't stop no._

They stayed under the sheets most of the night, but sometimes they would switch positions. You could hear moans and cries of pleasure through out the room. Around six in the morning, they both fell asleep, tangled up in each other.

_And I just can't pull myself away,  
under a spell I can't break.  
I just can't stop,  
I just can't stop,  
I just can't stop,  
I just can't stop.  
_

_And I just can't free myself away,  
but I don't want to escape.  
I just can't stop,  
I just can't stop,  
I just can't stop,  
I just can't stop,  
I just can't stop._

_And I just can't pull myself away,  
under a spell I can't break.  
I just can't stop,  
I just can't stop,  
I just can't stop,  
I just can't stop,  
I just can't stop._

When she woke up, she realized she was in an unfamiliar room. She rolled over to find a man sleeping next to her. She gasped when she figured out who it was. He woke up when he heard her gasp. He planted a lazy smile on his face and propped himself up on his elbow. She was just about to get up until she felt an arm go around her waist.

"Let me go Malfoy," Hermione said as she tried to get up.

"Just come closer", Draco said and he pulled her closer towards his self.

_Come closer._

**A/N: Remember to review! I finished this in one day! Woo hoo! I will try to update my other stories soon, but my school is getting in the way of everything.  
-Connie**


End file.
